Angel
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: Zexion's life was complicated. He believed there was no one there to save him, no matter how much his friend, Demyx, convinced him everyone has their angel. It was only when a mysterious stranger took him in that he believed. LexZex AkuZex. RAPE SLASH BLA
1. Savior

((Well in my other fanfic-- OCFYG --Lexaeus was the bad guy, and Axel was the good guy. I looveeee LexZex, far more than AkuZeku, so I decided to make this. :3 Enjoyyy))

Zexion cursed loudly, his small voice barely audible over the loud roar of thunder. Rain soaked him from head to toe, the only solace he could find in the freezing cold was under a tree where the rain, which was slowly turning into hail, couldn't pelt him as hard.

He crouched and looked at his feet, leaning on the tree's trunk. He wiped his eyes and sniveled, trying to comfort his small wet body. In his heavy and large clothing he looked like a drown rat. The lines on his neck were visible when the harsh light from the lightening struck. Unfortunately for Zexion he was absolutely terrified of thunder and lightning. He closed his eyes and hugged himself tightly, his hood over his face. The hood did him no justice, however, as the rain still drenched his face. The tear like rain streamed down his bruised cheeks, mixing with the actual tears that had spilled over his eyes.

His entire body ached and he had nowhere to go anymore. Where exactly had his life gone wrong? When he decided to leave his family, that's where this whole dilemma of his started. He could never go back to them, though, they wouldn't take him back, not after how he acted. He doubled over, letting out a hoarse scream, once again having his voice blocked out from the thunder and loud sound of hail hitting concrete. He covered his neck protectively, sobbing as the hail hit his fresh wounds.

Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and a loud unrecognized sound. Zexion suddenly squeaked as his body was shoved violently to the side, just in time to miss being crushed by the large tree that he thought was going to protect him. He looked up through the blurriness that was his vision and blinked questioningly at the large figure over him. He was clad in a large black trench coat and black pants. For whatever reason, the man was wearing dark black sunglasses. It must've been hard to see through the darkened lenses, but Zexion didn't regard that all that much.

The man stood up and Zexion quickly followed suit. Zexion said an unintelligible thank you and he turned to leave, glancing to the side for a moment to see the large fallen tree. Suddenly, Zexion was pulled forward, into the taller man's arms. He blushed and tried to wiggle away, feeling a little uncomfortable. When he realized he wasn't going to get away just from wiggling he started to thrash around, screaming for help all the while. He was probably going to get kidnapped and raped, the cherry on top of his day.

He was pulled close to the man's chest and the man leaned over slightly, blocking the hail and rain from falling on Zexion's head. Zexion was wrapped tightly by the man's coat and it felt to him as if the man was trying to...protect him? He wiggled some more, but the man's muscles were too tight around him. He had no choice but to walk along with the other.

His eyes widened as they neared a maroon car. He swallowed nervously and the tears started to spill over his eyes again. He was going to get tortured, he just knew it. This was punishment for breaking a commandment. The grip around him was loosened and he was ushered into the car where he sat, fidgeting. He knew that even if he ran the man would chase him, catch him, and torture him worse than he already was going to. Zexion felt a bit bad though, he was getting the nice upholstery wet. He doubled over and hugged himself, crying on his lap. This time every little word, snivel, and hiccup could be heard perfectly.

The other side of the car opened, but Zexion couldn't find it in himself to look up. There was a sigh of relief from the other and Zexion head a clanking sound. He figured it was the other placing his boots on the dashboard.

"Man, it's really violent out there."

Zexion didn't reply, he just sat there. The other's voice didn't sound like that of a mass killer rapists voice, but from what Zexion had heard it was probably just an act. The other made a 'hm' sound and he turned the radio on, keeping it low.

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it already." Zexion's small squeaking voice tore through the air and painfully struck the man. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively then laughed softly.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, but I can see why you'd be a little frightened that I would," he said. "This town is full of all kinds of horrible people. Actually I'm a new teacher at the high school. I was just sitting in the park and it started to rain so I was on my way back to my car when I saw the lightening go after that tree, and wellll, I couldn't let a poor small boy die on my witness," he smiled.

Zexion looked up slightly, his hair still covering his face, "That sounds fishie..." he muttered.

"I'm Lexaeus," the burnt-auburn haired man smiled, extending his hand.

Zexion gave him a half-assed wave, "My name is none of your business."

Lexaeus gave a small weak laugh and he started up the car, "Where do you live?" he asked.

Zexion was quiet. He hugged himself tighter and looked down at his drenched lap.

"Don't you have a home?" Lexaeus asked. He heard some small snivels come from Zexion's direction. His large hand traveled to Zexion's cheek and he gently made it so the mauve haired boy was looking at him. "What happened...to your face?" he asked. When there was more silence from the boy he frowned slightly then gave a somewhat sad smile, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"I've only just met you...but if you must know. These bruises are from my wrestling team. I'm the smallest so I usually get the most injuries, happy?" Zexion asked.

The other gave a disbelieving grimace, but he turned and pulled the car into drive. "So, where am I taking you?" he asked again.

"I can walk," Zexion demanded.

"I'm not gonna let you walk in the hail. You already look like a drowned rat."

Zexion sighed and held his face, "I don't have anywhere to go," he frowned, covering his eyes.

Lexaeus gave a sympathetic frown, "What about your parents?" he asked.

"They disowned me a long time ago...I was living with my boyfriend...but he threw me out too," he said, tears starting to seep through the crevices of his fingers. His voice was shaky and his ears started to turn light pink.

Lexaeus frowned more, "This...will sound weird, I know, but if you need a place to stay...me and my roommate have an extra room in our apartment-"

"It's fine! I can go somewhere else...one of my friend will..." he paused and kept quiet. What friends?

"Mm, you go to Oblivion high, right?" Lexaeus asked, examining Zexion. "My roommate is a professor there, maybe you've heard of him. Professor Vexen?"

Zexion's attention turned up at the mention of the man. "My mentor?" he asked unintentionally.

Lexaeus' eyes widened a fraction, "You're Zexion?" he smiled. "The prodigy that Vexen is always talking about? I am so inspired by how intelligent you are! It's...It's awe inducing!"

Zexion couldn't help but feel special as Lexaeus fondled his ego. "...He talks about me?" he asked softly.

Lexaeus nodded and took Zexion's hand, sandwiching it in between his own. "You're brilliant! Is it true that you skipped your entire middle school years?" he gasped, getting giddy like a child in a candy shop.

Zexion nodded, "Yeah," he said. "I didn't need those three silly grades, they boosted me from fifth grade to ninth grade, and now I'm in my senior year."

"Wow...your only fourteen and /already/ a senior?" Lexaeus asked, his tough-man composure waring down quickly.

"Oh man, I have to take you home with me!" Lexaeus paused and blushed some, "Tha...that didn't sound right at all..." he frowned.

Zexion shook his head and took out his cell phone, dialing Vexen's number. After conversing with his mentor for a few minutes he gathered all the information he needed. His silver eyes glanced up and he gave a soft sound of approval, "Let's go."


	2. What the Hell?

Lexaeus opened the door to his apartment, ushering Zexion in. He smiled and set his wet trench coat on a coat rack, the clothes underneath almost completely clean. Only Zexion's small body print was left on Lexaeus' front from when Lexaeus had sacrificed his dryness to protect Zexion from being exposed to the cold, merciless rains.

"You'd better take a shower."

This phrase discomforted Zexion some. He raised and eyebrow and turned, stepping away from Lexaeus some. Lexaeus watched him and got in a thinking stance, trying to recall exactly what he had said.

"Oh! Oh no! Please don't take that the wrong way! I just thought...so you can get warm! You can catch Pneumonia!" he said, shaking his hands so Zexion would get the message. Zexion raised another eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head. He muttered something under his breath and jammed his hands in his damp pockets.

"You leave the television on even when you're not home?" Zexion inquired, looking up at Lexaeus. He gave a discontent frown and blinked once, waiting for an answer from the taller counterpart.

Lexaeus blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Your television, I can hear it," Zexion said, gesturing towards the direction of the sound. "I don't hear..." Lexaeus paused and listened closer before investigating. Zexion followed him through a door. He leaned against it's frame and watched Lexaeus stop in the middle of the dark room. The only light was the glow of the television.

"Demyx...?" Zexion sounded confused, which was surprising considering Zexion always spoke in an apathetic tone.

Demyx looked up from where he had fallen asleep. His head was rested in a tall male's lap, whom was also asleep. Zexion raised an eyebrow, he recognized the man as Professor Xigbar, one of the high school's English teachers. He waited patiently for Demyx to wake up a little more, before demanding an answer to a question that was running through his mind.

Demyx rubbed his eyes lazily and yawned, stretching out his slender body. He sat up and rested his head on Professor Xigbar's shoulder, giving another soft yawn. He blinked, suddenly recognizing who the slate haired boy was. "Zexy!" he squealed.

Professor Xigbar, after having a high-pitched scream enter his sensitive ears, jolted awake, clutching his startled heart. He sighed and layed back, resting his head against the back of the couch. Demyx jumped up and ran to Zexion, hugging him tightly.

Zexion twitched, obviously disturbed by the boy's invading of his personal bubble. Demyx held Zexion out, examining him. "Ouch...he hit you really bad," he said, tilting Zexion's face in all directions to get a better look.

Zexion gaped for a second, trying to remember what lie he told Lexaeus. "Yeah...those wrestlers are brutal," he said giving a weak, obviously fake laugh.

Demyx blinked and opened his mouth then frowned, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Oh...yeah...wrestling..." he sighed, shaking his head.

Zexion looked vanquished as a guilty look replaced his seemingly plastered on apathetic face. "Wait! Stop trying to change the subject! What are /you/ doing here with three older men!? Hm, Demyx. Explain _that _to me!" he yelled, crossing his arms over-protectively. When Demyx just gave him a confused look he sighed and rubbed his temples. He gestured to Professor Xigbar then Professor Vexen, whom Zexion hadn't noticed at first since he was curled into a little ball on the velvet chair next to the couch. Zexion glanced at Lexaeus, then gestured to him too.

Demyx raised an eyebrow and thought, "Oh, silly! Didn't Lexy tell you I live here too?!"

Zexion blinked and glanced at Lexaeus again, "Lexy...?"

"Oh, I live here cause Lexy is my older brother," he nodded. "Remember how I always told you about him?" he asked.

"..." Zexion took a step to the side, looking fearful for a moment. "This is the guy that broke a guy's legs because he pushed you in the mud?" he asked wearily.

Lexaeus blushed visibly, "I thought we promised never to talk about that again, Dem..."

Demyx giggled, "You can trust Zexy! Asides it was like... ten years ago!" he nodded.

Zexion raised a brow, "...Zexy?"

"Yeah!" Demyx giggled, "It's your new nickname!"

Zexion sighed and shook his head, "I don't like pet names," he said. "Just please call me Zexion. It's the name my parents gave to me, and I won't have you contorting it into Zexy," he nearly hissed.

Demyx pouted, "But Zexy..."

Zexion shook his head, "No," he said firmly. Lexaeus interjected and walked in between the two. He looked back at Demyx and gave him a 'go back to sleep' glare. Demyx opened his mouth for protest then sighed and layed his head back into his English Professor's lap, closing his eyes. Within the same minute Demyx's breathing got louder, signifying he was asleep.

"So," Lexaeus drawled. "You're spending the night here then? I can't let you go home in the rain, and plus you didn't tell me where you live," he laughed weakly.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "I don't sleep. If I could have a table with a light and some paper and a pen, that would be greatly appreciated," he said sullenly.

"Don't sleep...?" Lexaeus thought then shook his head, "alright, I'll make you a bed just in case," he said. "As for a table..." he looked around and took Zexion's arm, leading him to the table next to the kitchen. He turned on the light and smiled, "I suppose this will do?" He looked around and got a pencil and a stack of paper, "There, all set. You should probably take a shower though...You'll get sick. I can get you some fresh cloths," he offered.

Zexion shrugged, "What the Hell...why not?" The boy rolled his eyes and stood off, peeling off the giant black sweat shirt. Underneath was a tight black Lincoln Parke (Copyright issues) shirt that showed his midriff. Lexaeus watched as Zexion revealed his little body in a very graceful fashion.

Zexion growled as he felt eye cutting into his back like daggers, "Do you mind!?" he yelled, turning around and throwing the damp jacket at Lexaeus.

Lexaeus stammered and blinked, not realizing he had been watching the boy. "I-I-I...sorry!" he said, turning and getting the sweater into the dryer.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he muttered, stripping the rest of his clothing before lightly walking to the shower.

**--**

**Hey everyone! Gabe here! Wellll This chapter is longer and most of my next chapters will be longer too. :3 Good for you!**


	3. Nightmares

**((Chapter 3 everyone! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Happy reviews make happy writers and happy writers write faster, SO REVIEW OR DIIIEEE!! cough Uhm...yes, please enjoy.)) **

_"Axel I'm home!" Zexion's small body squeezed through the small opening between the door and it's frame. He stood in the middle of the room and looked about, trying to find his redheaded boyfriend. Suddenly as he turned his attention to the right a hard fist struck his face. He fell back, holding his now throbbing jaw. _

_"Where have you been!?" Came Axel's angered voice. _

_"School!" Zexion defended weakly, sitting himself up. _

_"That's a lie!" Axel nearly growled, kicking him in the ribs, Zexion's most sensitive area due to a childhood injury. Zexion squeaked and fell to the side, clutching his sides while he shivered. _

_"St-Stop!" the boy cried, coughing hoarsely. He squeaked again and covered his head, trying to protect himself as Axel kicked him over and over. Whenever Axel was like this Zexion regretted getting his parents angry and getting kicked out of his once loving home. _

_When Axel stopped and his attention seemed to wander Zexion scrambled up and held his messenger bag close to himself. He looked to the side and noticed two men, whom looked surprisingly similar to Axel, walk in through the door. They looked at Axel then noticed Zexion who was still standing there, shivering like a frightened kitten._

_"Hey Axel," the one with astonishingly pink hair chimed. _

_"Who's your friend?" the other red head seemed to purr. _

_Axel regarded the two, "Marluxia, Reno. Good to see you two," he grinned. The two nodded and then looked over at Zexion. "That's my boyfriend," Axel said as if nothing had happened just a few moments before. "We were just having a little talk. Zexion. These are my older brothers, they're twins. Marluxia and Reno." _

_Zexion looked up then down and gave a pathetic little noise in recognition._

_"My my, he's cute, bro," Marluxia said, advancing on the frightened boy. Reno grinned and nodded, following Marluxia. They looked back at Axel and both gave their younger brother a mischievous grin. Axel raised an eyebrow snorting somewhat. _

_"Go ahead and have him, he's no good," Axel said, turning his back on the three. _

_Reno and Marluxia looked at each other in confusion for a moment, "Whoa...really?" Marluxia asked. _

_"Mmmmhm," Axel nodded, walking to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. _

_Reno grinned and looked to Zexion again. The slate haired boy looked terrified and he was already beginning to look on the verge of hyperventilation. Zexion tried to move away from the twin's eyes that were staring daggers into him. "Please!" he whimpered, trying to make for the door. _

_Marluxia quickly reached out and grabbed Zexion's wrists. Reno laughed some and grabbed Zexion's tiny legs. The two of them held him so he wouldn't get away. _

_"Thanks Axel!" Marluxia called to him. _

_"You're the best lil' bro ever!" Reno agreed. _

_Zexion stared wide eyed, beginning to weakly thrash. Was Axel really going to let these people...do that to him? This was only confirmed when they started to carry him towards the other room. He screamed and cried, thrashed and kicked, but to no avail. _

"No!" Zexion yelled, jolting awake. He sat up and felt all over his body finding that he had been fully clothed. He heaved a long sigh of relief only to find that the person that had shaken him out of his impending nightmare was none other that Lexaeus, the strange man he had met hours before.

He found that he had been covered in a cold sweat, no doubt from the nightmare's affect.

"Are you okay?" Lexaeus finally asked, his hand still on Zexion's arm. Zexion rubbed his eye of any rogue tears that decided they wanted to take him by surprise. His attention turned up and he had to take a moment to think. He remembered coming to the apartment, getting ready to study, deciding to take a shower...then nothing.

"Fine. What happened?" he asked, suddenly feeling a small pang in the side of his head.

"You were in the shower," Lexaeus nodded. "And you slipped, I'm assuming, and hit your head," he said, pointing to his own head.

"Nn?" Zexion asked. That was a bit confusing to him. He knew he was a clumsy person, but...not that clumsy. He shook his head and muttered a 'whatever' before he regarded Lexaeus again.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Lexaeus asked worriedly.

"No. just randomly yell no in my sleep," Zexion said, rolling his eyes in a frustrated manner. "Of course I was having a nightmare!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

This is where Zexion started to feel uncomfortable. He never talked to anyone about anything. That's why he was so distant from everyone. His family; his...well you could call Demyx a friend, right? His teachers, his beloved mentor, Vexen. He shrugged softly and cradled himself. "No."

Lexaeus put a hand on Zexion's shoulder, "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me. I want you to be happy."

Zexion looked to the side and shrugged, "Whatever..." And for that moment his independent facade had been banished, and he looked like the helpless child he was.

**((Hah Thanks to IenzoElaeus on DevArt for giving me this beautiful idea! I LOVE YOU GO SHOWER HER WITH LOVE! SHE'S AN UNDER APPRECIATED ARTIST!)) **


	4. Really

"I'm really sorry, again."

"No need to apologize, Zexion," Lexaeus laughed. "I was comfortable, really. Were you comfortable?"

"Thanks, making me feel guilty. Yes I was very comfortable while you slept in the hard cold ground," Zexion stressed, pulling frantically at his hair as he straightened his now dry sweater. Silver eyes glanced to the side where the other three, Xigbar Demyx and Vexen, were still asleep. He rolled his eyes, putting his glasses on.

"Those lazy bums, right?" Lexaeus inquired, as if he had read Zexion's mind. Zexion's head dramatically turned to the side, his expression reading confusion of some sort. He shook is head and his silver hair fell back into it's regular place.

Zexion shrugged and turned towards the door, "Thank you for letting me stay at your house. Now I need to get back to _my _house." He turned on his heel and closed his eyes, making his way towards the door again, suddenly there was a force pulling him back. A force name Lexaeus. He turned and leered at him.

"What?" he hissed.

"W-Well..." Lexaeus muttered, feeling quite intimidated by the smaller boy. "I was just wondering...didn't you say you were kicked out...or something?"

"Yes," Zexion hissed. "That doesn't mean I have nowhere to go, goodbye!"

Lexaeus backed up and raised an eyebrow. "O-Okay...sorry..." our first

Zexion glared at him again then flung his backpack over the shoulder, "Farewell." He walked out the door, closing it softly so the other's wouldn't wake up. Lexaeus stood there, frozen. Was Zexion bipolar or something? He sighed and shook his head, rubbing it in confusion.

"Was that Zexy who just left!?" Demyx asked, head shooting up from Xigbar's lap.

"Uh...yeah," Lexaeus shrugged. He walked over and went behind the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, looking for some food. He got out some eggs and a pan, mulling over his choices. He could make the eggs, or he could go out. If he went out he'd be wasting money, but if he ate at home he'd be using all the food.

"What're you thinking about!?" Demyx chirped, jumping onto Lexaeus' back. Lexaeus flinched in shock, then calmed down his racing heart.

"Nothing, just...Zexion is kind of-"

"Strange?" Demyx asked, resting his chin on Lexaeus' shoulder. Lexaeus nodded and started to make the breakfast he had planned.

"Yeah, he seems so...distrusting and distant," he sighed, blue eyes turned downcast. Demyx's aqua eyes followed his brother's.

"Well...y'know he has a good reason," Demyx muttered. "The reason why he never trusts anybody."

"Oh?" Lexaeus asked skeptically. What could have happened to make the straight A student so upset? "Did he get an A- on a test or something?" he asked a bit coldly. Demyx frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be such a meanie! He's had a very hard time," he nodded. "Really...he has."

"Demyx, please. Whatever he told you was probably a lie-"

"It wasn't!" Demyx suddenly yelled, covering his mouth when he realized how loud he was. "I mean...it wasn't. I witnessed what he has to go through and it's sad," he whispered. Demyx jumped down from Lexaeus' back and he gestured him to come over to the table.

Lexaeus picked up his breakfast then made his way to the table, allowing Demyx to pick at his plate. "So, what's up with him?" he asked.

"Well," Demyx started, swallowing a piece of bacon. "It started when we were going into out first year of high school. Zexion was really smart so he got a bunch of these things called Genius Grants."

"I'm familiar," Lexaeus interrupted.

Demyx nodded, "Well his parents kept trying to take his money, so he got really angry at them. Thy called him an ungrateful bastard of a child, blah blah blah. So anyway, I was there. Well...I was actually outside of the house, but I still heard. He came outside and we walked to the park. Unfortunately you wanted me home so I could do my homework so I had to go."

"Interesting," Lexaeus murmured. "Go on."

"Well, the next day I asked him where he slept and stuff and he said he's living with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?...He really doesn't look like the type-"

"I know," Demyx interrupted. "I was surprised too."

"Wait..is that all?" Lexaeus asked. "That's not...that bad."

"I'm not done. I thought Axel and Zexion made a cute couple, I mean they were like...perfect together! Buuuuttt...one day I noticed that Zexion was slowly getting extremely 'clumsy' as he explained it. I finally realized it was everyday after school when he went home that he was 'clumsy'."

Lexaeus sat there for a moment, thinking. "Wait!" he gasped. "You mean...he hits him?" he whispered.

Demyx nodded. "That's not all. Axel let his older twin brothers..." he shifted slightly, not really wanting to continue. Lexaeus made a gesture for him to continue, but Demyx looked uncertain. Demyx leaned in and whispered something in Lexaeus' ear. Lexaeus' eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth.

"They...really? Poor...poor boy," he whispered softly. Demyx nodded and patted Lexaeus' back.

"When he told me he just...started crying really hard. It was gut wrenching, Lexy," the blonde frowned.


	5. Independent Study

Lexaeus looked around his classroom as the children filtered in. He searched desperately for the slate haired boy. There was so much he had to say, had to apologize for. Every seat was filled, every student accounted for...except one. Lexaeus looked down ashamedly. He was too worried to teach. His voice quavered while he was taking roll, and his mind was resorting to the worst case scenario, so he decided to give the class an Independent Study. He decided to watch his little brother who was obviously having trouble. He stuck his tongue out and scratched his head nervously. Lexaeus knew this was Demyx's subtle way of asking for help.

Sighing, Lexaeus approached Demyx, squatting next to him. "Is there something the matter?" he asked softly, looking over Demyx's work. His eyes widened a fraction, not only had Demyx finished the assignment in less than ten minutes, but the answers were all correct.

Demyx scratched his head with his pencil, blushing slightly as he looked down. He looked up at Lexaeus and matched sea green eyes with dark sky blue eyes. He leaned in his chair, biting on his bottom lip worriedly. "Lexy, is keeping a secret like...really super uber important?"

_God, there's Demyx's pseudo-innocence. What'd he do...?_

Lexaeus frowned, thinking that this was going to turn out horribly. He would never tell the blonde to his face, but Demyx was always a problem child. He had a way of getting into trouble with no effort. Lexaeus' frowned deepened, "Yes, I suppose keeping a secret is extremely important. If you want to gain someone's trust, that is."

Demyx's silence was not a good sign. He gnawed anxiously on the end of his pencil, obviously deep in thought.

"But!" Lexaeus interjected. "If that secret is going to result in someone getting hurt then it is better to lose their trust then have something horrible happen later. Even if they're ungrateful they will thank you later for possibly saving their life." Lexaeus watched Demyx, trying to read him.

_Why do I think this has something to do with Zexion...? It's probably just paranoia idiot..._

Lexaeus perked up as Demyx shifted quite noticeably. The blonde grimaced as if something large and heavy had just been dropped onto his foot. He sighed loudly and muttered under his breath, "But it's hard to get Zexion's trust in the first place...I don't want to have to start over again..."

_Bingo. _

Lexaeus looked seriously at Demyx, putting a hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. This was a method he learned when Demyx was younger, a method to make him crack. Demyx always respected Lexaeus, and only Lexaeus. "Demyx," Lexaeus breathed softly, setting a tone of the upmost importance. "What happened to Zexion?"

"Nothing!" Demyx mewled. "Nothing's wrong! I was being hypocritical." Lexaeus frowned.

"Hypothetical?" the ginger inquired. He shook his head. _I know what you're doing Demyx, trying to get off of subject. _Maybe Demyx was the one that could read Lexaeus like a book, which was most likely the case, telling from Demyx's next comment.

"I'm not trying to change the subject!"

Lexaeus blinked, did Demyx read his mind or something? He shook his head. _Stop getting off topic, Lex! _He mentally scolded. "Demyx. Zexion," he said, urging the boy to continue. Demyx sucked in his lips, closing his eyes and shaking his head, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Demyx," Lexaeus' eyes grew more stern and more threatening. He was very worried for Zexion, and a little attracted to him. He blushed, eyes widening at the thought. _Don't think your students are attractive! It's wrong! _

"Lexy...I can't tell you because I'm worried Zexion won't like me anymore. He's my best friend," Demyx frowned. Sure, Demyx had many, possibly hundreds of other friends, but Zexion had really grown on him; he wasn't willing to ruin their platonic relationship.

Lexaeus reached up and ruffled Demyx's hair. "It's good that you want to protect your guy's relationship, but what if Zexion ends up dead, and you could have prevented it?" Lexaeus couldn't help the quaver in his voice, and he knew he shouldn't tell his overly-sensitive younger brother he might be the cause of his friend's death, but the motion proved effective. Demyx cracked like an egg.

"I-I-I-" Demyx stuttered worriedly, eyes widening, obviously holding back tears of what 'could be'. "Axel hurt him! Axel hurt him a lot!" he cried, making the entire class jump. Lexaeus' frown deepened almost impossibly. He closed his eyes and stood up, petting Demyx's head. He pulled out his cellphone and began dialing.

"Hello? Mr. Leonheart? Could you please come in and sub for my class?" Lexaeus' tone was dire; he was so scared for Zexion. He stopped and looked down. "I know it's on short notice...Mr. Leonheart, this is an emergency." There was another silent moment. "Yes, thank you so much."

Mr. Leonheart arrived immediately; he was always one to respond efficiently when it was an emergency. Lexaeus quickly explained to his class that he would not be there for the rest of the day and ran out of the classroom. He didn't bother to take his car, the street he was headed for was fairly close.

He fished through his coat pocket and pulled out the address. He looked at it closely, trying to figure out if Demyx's directions read '347 Hallow Bastion Lane' or '397 Hallow Bastion Lane'. He smiled softly at how his little brother signed his name and drew a little smiley face next to his signature. He shook his head lightly and jammed the little peach colored paper back into his pocket.

Lexaeus inhaled deeply, sighing through his nose. He looked up, his closed fist ghosting over the Maple Wood door. Was this the right thing to do? He was worried Zexion would hate him, but was that really as bad as letting Zexion get hurt? He frowned and knocked before he could stop himself, and that's when he got his first glimpse of Axel. He already hated him.


	6. Oh Hellz nah!

"Who the Hell are you?" Lexaeus blinked; he was obviously so deep in thought that he hadn't realized the door was opened for him. He cleared his throat quietly, straightening out his tie and standing straight, the epitome of profession. He looked down at the redheaded man; he was smoking _and _drinking. Lexaeus already hated him.

"Does a boy named Zexion live here? Short, skinny, slate colored hair?" Lexaeus inquired, brushing his own hair with his fingers as he spoke. He was determined on helping Zexion, the boy shouldn't live in such an incredulously horrible household. Axel rose an eyebrow at Lexaeus and went to shut the door, but Lexaeus' foot quickly wedged in to stop it. "Please, sir this is very important. Will you answer me?" Axel looked sullenly up at Lexaeus. He took his cigarette out of his mouth holding it in the hand with his beer, his other hand remained on the golden doorknob, and he blew a puff of smoke in Lexaeus' face. Lexaeus flinched and scrunched his face, but didn't complain, there was no use in angering the redhead, not when Zexion was possibly there.

"Got the wrong house," Axel finally said, glaring daggers up at Lexaeus. "Lives on another street, I'm assuming." He inhaled his cigarette deeply and blew smoke at Lexaeus. Apparently he had a death wish. Lexaeus quickly peered into the house, spotting a familiar messenger bag. He moved his foot, and Axel went to slam the door a second time. Lexaeus' brain reacted quickly and he slid his hand on the jamb of the door. His face contorted in pain and he twitched, biting his lip vehemently.

"That's Zexion's school bag. Please let me speak with him!" Lexaeus urged, looking absolutely desperate. His hand continued being crushed and he cringed. Axel finally opened the door, releasing Lexaeus' hand. Lexaeus looked at him straight in the eyes, the way he did when he spoke to Demyx in all seriousness. "Please. Let me talk to him."

Axel shook his head, walking back into his house. Lexaeus figured he was supposed to follow, since the other left the door open. The redhead sat in a chair pulled on one of his spikes, twirling it thoughtfully in his fingers. "Whadya want with him?" he asked.

"Uhm..." Lexaeus looked around and took a seat in the green velvet chair across from the redheaded male. "First of all, hello. My name is Lexaeus." He leaned forward, holding out his hand. Axel just raised an eyebrow and took another long drag of his cigarette. He pulled it out of his mouth and flicked the butts onto the ground. Lexaeus frowned and slowly pulled his hand back, "W-Well...I just really wanted to speak with Zexion. Is he alright?"

Axel rose his other eyebrow, eyeing Lexaeus incredulously. "He's in the shower right now...or sleeping. I don't know," he muttered, looking back into the hallway were several other rooms were. "Could ya keep it down? I got my older brothers stayin' here, n' they could get real grouchy if ya wake 'em up before noon." Lexaeus cringed at the mention of Axel's brothers, and he immediately thought of Demyx's story. Poor boy. Lexaeus just stared, a weird silence falling over the two. He frowned slightly, and bit his lip, trying to think of a conversation starter.

"So...you're Zexion's...uncle?" the auburn haired man inquired. He knew very well that Axel wasn't even close to Zexion's uncle, but he didn't want to seem wise. Patiently, the man waited for the other to answer, noting his surroundings.

"His boyfriend," Axel corrected, leaning back in his chair. He blew some smoke out of his mouth and scratched his belly, yawning lazily. "Why do ya ask? You some kinda stalker or somethin'?" Lexaeus blinked, taken aback. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no. I'm Zexion's teacher, and uhm...not to be rude, but aren't you a bit...old to be in a relationship with Zexion?" Lexaeus braved, sitting up straight. Axel and Lexaeus were obviously complete opposites. Lexaeus was tall and well-built, whereas Axel was hardly considered brawny. Lexaeus was proper, and polite. Axel was the most ill-mannered person Lexaeus had ever laid eyes upon. Complete opposites indeed.

"Teacher?" Axel snorted. "Who needs school? And uh, I'm nineteen, barely above the age of consent, so...screw you. What're you gonna do? Rat me out?" he laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"No, you aren't doing anything bad to him, so if Zexion's happy, then what can I do?" Lexaeus asked, folding his hands in his lap properly. Axel's hesitance said it all. He was quiet, it was extremely unnerving. It was the silence of someone who knew they were doing wrong.

"Yeah. He's happy. Now, what do you want?!" Axel nearly growled, obviously getting extremely disgruntled. Lexaeus sighed, looking down as he rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously.

"Well...I uhm...I talked to some of the neighbors while searching for your house..." Lexaeus lied. "And they said sometimes they here...screaming. It's my job as a teacher to make sure Zexion is living in a safe living environment." Axel snorted again.

"He's safe, yeah. The screaming was not from pain. It was from pleasure," the redhead smirked.

Lexaeus cringed, "I...I understand, but I should check on him anyway," he said, trying not to blush from Axel's blatant remark. It seemed that as soon as Lexaeus had said that a familiar boy walked out, clad in a towel. Lexaeus blushed, hard. He could feel the blood running warm through his body. It felt like underneath his skin a fire was starting. Zexion's body was so...so...

"Excuse me!?" Axel snapped, leaning forward angrily in his chair. "Would you not gawk at my boyfriend!?" Lexaeus blinked, as did Zexion. The teacher and student glance at each other, looking away and blushing. Zexion pulled the towel from around his waist to around his shoulders, attempting to cover himself completely. It was too late. Lexaeus had already gotten a good look at the bruises and scratches displayed on Zexion's body.

"Oh Hell no," the ginger said sternly, glaring in Axel's direction. "He's coming home with me, and I'm reporting you to the police." Zexion gasped, going wide eyed, he shook his head vigorously.

"You have it all wrong! I'm very happy with Axel! These bruises are from wrestling," the mauve-haired boy explained. Axel smiled contentedly. _Oh Zexion, I have to repay you for your obedience. _Lexaeus could swear he could read Axel's mind, just by the smirk the redhead had.

Axel sat up straight, smiling victoriously, "if he says nothing's wrong, then you have nothing to report."

Lexaeus stood up, fuming profusely. The anger he felt inside was nearly radiating off of him. He walked to the door and scratched his head, scowling. He turned to face them, "I'm going to be watching you." His eyes softened when he looked over at Zexion. He frowned. "Be more careful when you 'wrestle' from now on." He looked back to the door and opened it, stopping in the door way. He turned back and looked at Zexion, then left the house.

Axel looked over at Zexion who was still staring sadly at the door. Axel's smile faded when he saw the familiar glint in Zexion's eyes. He got up, distracting Zexion by pulling him into a tight embrace and slowly pulling the towel off of him.

**--**

**SORRY!! **

**No sex for joo. :D**

**I have a hand cramp so for awhile my stories might not be that long. :D**


End file.
